British Museum
The''' British Museum''' is one of the world's foremost museums of culture and history. Located in London, United Kingdom, it is home to 13 million objects, spanning from early civilization to the contemporary period, from many of the world's cultures. Its vast collection includes many pieces from ancient Egyptian, Greek, and Roman civilzations, as well as from Africa, Asia, and the Americas. Founded in 1753, the collections grew so large that it had to spin off its natural history collection as the separate British Museum of Natural History in 1887. The library of the museum was the national library and formed the base of the British Library, created in 1973 and moved offsite in in 1997. Adventures with the British Museum In 1920, Henry Walton Jones, Senior visited the British Museum to research Grail lore. Marcus Brody helped Jones in his research, who spent days combing the Arthurian collections.Grail Diary In 1930, Theresa Lawrence, an archaeologist for the British Museum, went to Uppsala, Sweden to search for the Temple of Old Uppsala. She returned with Baldur's Ring, which she kept in her office until it could added to the collection. Indiana Jones, who felt that he had discovered the ring first, arrived in London, and took a tour of the museum, hiding in the Near Eastern artifacts while the docent guided the other visitors through the museum. After the janitor had turned off the main lights, Jones snuck into Lawrence's office, and found the ring -- then was discovered by Dr. Lawrence. Lawrence related that the ring wasn't the real treasure from the temple - the scroll was, and a Frenchmen was looking for it. After their adventures in Marrakesh, Jones and Lawrence met up again at the Museum, in a room of collections, where Lawrence related that she had given the scroll to some Swedes on the plane, who claimed to be from the Swedish National Museum. Bidding farewell to Lawrence, Jones left the Museum - with the ring.Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1 In 1935, Jones planned to donate the Peacock's Eye diamond to the museum before it slipped from his control.''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' junior novel In 1937, Tavistock of the National Museum received a telegram supposedly from the British Museum, asking for them to attend to their representative Victoria Keith. After Keith robbed the National Museum, Jones discovered that she had faked the telegram and that Tavistock had never checked with the actual British Museum about her credentials.Double Play! In 1957, Jones mentioned that he had seen the crystal skull owned by the British Museum, during a discussion with Mutt Williams at Arnie's Diner.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Artifacts owned by the British Museum *Eight Shedus *Bronze Gates of Imgur-Enlil *Artifacts collected by T. E. Lawrence in Carchemish, Syria *Rosetta Stone *Elgin Marbles (statuary from the Parthenon) *Pieces recovered from the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus *A crystal skull of questionable origin Employees of the British Museum * Alecia Dunstin * Brendan Giles * Dr. Theresa Lawrence * Docent at British Museum * Janitor Appearances *''Young Indiana Jones and the Journey to the Underworld'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Tiger'' * Scandal of 1920 *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' * *''Indiana Jones and the Sword of Excalibur'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel Sources *Grail Diary *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Templars'' *''Indiana Jones Artifacts'' Notes and references External links * Category:Museums and Libraries